Sakaki: Maiden for Hire
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: The sequel to "Koyomi: Maiden for Hire", and the second story in the Maiden Universe. Kaorin gets her own Maiden, but at a terrible price. Sakaki, her love interest, grows worried by it, knowing that the maiden looked like her. Will their friendship end soon, because of the love-crazed, black-haired robot? Rated T for violence and sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

_**Sakaki: Maiden for Hire**_

_**Chapter 1**_

We know the story behind the Maidens for Hire services. Theses Maidens are actually robot maids, programmed to do everything for the user who purchases them. These girls can cook, clean, and play with each owner, especially _other _pleasures, no matter who they are.

The owner and proprietor to the Maiden for Hire Company is Koyomi Mizuhara; she's also the CEO in charge of the company and the creator of the Maidens. She also created Tomo Takino, who was _once_ a defective Maiden, before living a full human life. Yomi's Maiden, Koyomi, managed to obtain her memories and programming, before Tomo malfunctioned herself into a mess; she managed to save her and promised to be in this world, since the REAL Tomo Takino was gone to become an International Sensation.

Now, a new story behind the Maiden for Hire genre has begun, and it took place near the ending of Tomo's "_Free Trial_".

**XXXXX**

Kaorin tried to call Tomo and was ecstatic. She heard the whole Maiden for Hire services from Sakaki and Kagura. She called her on the phone, but no answer.

"Tomo should pick up," she thought, "Today was her final day for owning a Maiden for free. I want to know what it's like."

She then heard the ring from her receiver, but no answer was made. It seems she didn't know about Tomo yet… or for that matter, she'll never know. Luckily, she _did _answer; except…

"HI-YA! I'm Tomo Takino! Leave your name after the beep; especially if you're Yomi! CALL ME! YAY!"

(BEEP)

She hung up and was angry a bit.

"Tomo must be in tears since the whole Maiden for Hire trial is over," she thought, "Perhaps _I _could be involved in this Maiden for Hire meal-ticket! Then I'll show that Wildcat Freeloader!"

She let out a grin and cheered herself on. She then looked around her house and found that it is in due time for a major overhaul, cleanliness-wise.

"I should ask her what the number for Maiden for Hire is," she said as she left her house.

**XXXXX**

The following week, after visiting Tomo, Koyomi returned home. She was celebrating her success in the Maiden for Hire Company. She ran into Kaorin, who was concerned about the Maiden she wants.

"Hey, Yomi, how are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm fine," she replied, "I just became a CEO of my new company."

"Hey, Yomi," Kaorin asked, "I heard that Tomo has a Maiden for Hire for one month. And I was wondering; can I have one, too?"

Yomi shrugged her shoulders and sighed. She turned to Kaorin and gave her a card with the number for the services.

"Maybe this will help; after all, you are a part of our services, but only to lazy people."

"Oh, I'm not lazy; it's just my house needs to be very clean."

"I see…"

She then grinned and said to her, "Kaorin, today is your lucky day! I was just here to celebrate my newfound success in the business, by telling all of you guys, but why wait?"

She then spoke about her job as CEO of Maidens for Hire. Kaorin gasped and was shaking in fear.

"YOU? A CEO?" She stuttered.

She let out a squeal for joy and asked if she wants in on the business. Yomi stated that the Maiden for Hire service is very expensive.

"Our services are at 2000 Yen a week," she said, "But for you, since you are my friend, I'll give you your Maiden, for free, for 2 weeks. But then you'll be charged the third week."

"Deal! Where do I sign?" Kaorin asked.

She then said that her Maiden will arrive, but only if she accompany her to the company to choose her choice model. Kaorin was delighted; but she asked if it is all right. Yomi promised her.

"Cool! I _always _wanted my own robot maid!" She cheered in glee, "Miss Sakaki is gonna be happy for me! WOW, I hope she'll find me cool!"

Yomi's limo arrived. She entered it and said to Kaorin that she'll pick her up tomorrow. She waved goodbye as the limousine drives off.

**XXXXX**

The next day, Kaorin arrived at the "Maidens for Hire Company" in Kyoto. She and Yomi were walking along the lines of different models displayed in the windows. She then looked at two maidens, one with black hair and an orange maid outfit and the other with brown hair and glasses with a black maid outfit; they were the spitting images of Tomo and Yomi. All Kaorin could do was blush.

"Yomi, those Maidens look familiar."

"Now, now," Yomi declared, "We must get you your maiden. Besides, you'd be surprised of what type you'll be getting."

She looked around and found a lone Maiden on a display, collecting dust, and was motionless wither eyes closed. She was dressed in a pink cat-girl maid attire with long black hair, orange cat ears, and an ample bust.

"Wow… this Maiden reminds me of Miss Sakaki," She thought.

She called out to Yomi and said that she want the Maiden she saw. Yomi was worried.

"Uh, the thing is that she was one of our models for two weeks, but we had to recall them. You see-."

"Recall, schmecall! I want HER! She reminds me of a friend of mine!" Kaorin snapped.

"But, Kaorin, shouldn't you try our latest models?" Yomi inquired.

"NO! I WANT HER!" She growled.

Yomi let out a shake in fear and gave in to her demands.

"Okay," she stuttered nervously, "She will arrive in two weeks. But make sure you treat her right."

"Thank you," she let out a cheerful smile, "I'll pay you in full!"

Yomi and Kaorin left the factory and back to the limousine; Yomi then asked her as they drove off, "Why would you want an older model like Sakaki?"

"Oh? That's her name?"

"Yes. In fact, you didn't let me finish," Yomi then explained to her, "Sakaki, Model #715154716, was one of our popular Maidens. However, she was only sold _once_ by a man who was a family man. He bought her, but there was a problem."

"Oh? What happened?" Kaorin asked.

"Oh… you know, some glitches and stuff," Yomi panicked and chuckled, "Anyways, she was returned, with a full refund. It happened like around the first 4 days, but we got the bugs removed from her; but ever since that incident, she remained unsold. In fact, she was one-of-a-kind. We never built duplicate models of her."

Kaorin looked worried. She then asked if she'll be happy now. Yomi said that she will; but if any problems with her Maiden, she has to call the company for a free repair. They pay for services, not repairs; though some people tend to fix them themselves, with certain mechanical prowess.

**XXXXX**

One week later, she called Sakaki and explained to her about the Maiden for Hire services, and how she got a new Maiden for two free weeks.

"Oh? That's nice," Sakaki said.

"I know! When I get use to her, I want you to see her for yourself!" Kaori grinned, "Maybe you'll see how cool I am!"

"Oh, well, I think it's pretty expensive," Sakaki stated, then asked, "Did Yomi gave you the know-how?"

"Oh, yes; she created her, so it's no problem!"

"Okay. I visit you soon."

"Bye."

Kaorin hung up and dropped to her bed giggling. She then tossed herself around with much joy. She was excited that her new Maiden will arrive next week.

**XXXXX**

And sure enough, she came. Kaorin unpacked Robot Sakaki from her giant box and placed her on the chair in front of her. She read the instructions on how to activate her. First, she plugged her in, just to charge her power; next, she straightened her dress up and stood her up; and finally, she brushed aside her hair, revealing a small red button on the back of her neck. She pressed it and stepped back a bit.

"Whoa! How exciting!" Kaorin said in joy.

The Robot Sakaki made noises and suddenly opened her LED blue eyes. She moved a bit and turned to Kaorin. She smiled and bowed.

"Thank you for your purchase," she spoke in a similar voice like Sakaki's, except it was more cheerful, "I am Model #715154716, but you can call me Sakaki. I am your Maiden for Hire; I am here for your guaranteed service. I will cook for you, clean for you, and even help you with anything you desire. How may I serve you?"

Kaorin was shocked, yet surprised. Recognizing Robot Sakaki's voice made her flush beet red. She introduced herself and suggested that she call herself Kaori.

"Huh? What is wrong with Kaorin?" she asked, "I find it a very cute name!"

She started to shake in embarrassment.

"That name was given to me when I was in High School; can't you just call me by my real name?" She whimpered.

The Robot Sakaki nodded and responded, "Okay, master! I will call you Miss Kaorin."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"I overheard you saying that I resemble a "_Miss Sakaki_", as you call her. I want to know if I can call you that name."

"But…"

"Oh, now don't be wasting my power on trying to introduce yourself; I have a job to do. What would you me like to do?"

Kaorin then ordered her entire living room to be clean. The maiden agreed and began to clean up in super speed. Knowing these Maidens, they can finish the job real quick. The last Maiden we mentioned lasted 30 minutes. _This _maiden lasted 45 minutes, despite the fact that Kaorin's living room was huge.

The Maiden Sakaki bowed and asked, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

All Kaorin could do was stammer in shock, seeing this Maiden clean the house in nearly an hour.

**XXXXX**

Later that night, Kaorin was getting ready for bed. The Maiden Sakaki draped the covers over her. She then gave a kiss on the cheek and sat by her. She plugged herself in and stayed in a seated position. Kaorin, however, was concerned over the robot's appearance in her room.

"As much as I'd love to sleep with Sakaki by me, or a reasonable facsimile thereof," she thought, "It _still _isn't the same without the REAL Miss Sakaki."

She got up and asked her, "Sakaki, why do you stay by my side?"

She said nothing. She was motionless.

"Oh, I see, Miss-, I mean Sakaki is recharging. I get she is not chatty when it comes to sleeping. Typical robots. Plus, I have got to start calling her Sakaki, and _not Miss _Sakaki."

Kaorin went to sleep as the Robot Sakaki continued to recharge. However, she stopped and looked at a sleeping Kaorin. Her heart started to beat a bit and she blushed.

"She looks real cute when she's sleeping," she whispered, "Good night… Miss Kaorin."

She closed her eyes and went to sleep mode.

Kaorin is happy that she'll have a robot maid of her own, even if it was a resemblance of her high school crush; but her happiness could lead to disaster.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sakaki: Maiden for Hire**_

_**Chapter 2**_

The next morning, Kaorin woke up to see Maiden Sakaki cleaning the room.

"Good Morning, Miss Kaorin," she said as she carried her dirty laundry, "How was your rest?"

Kaorin gasped. She was shocked as she saw her awake.

"Oh, right," she calmed down, "I bought her here for the complimentary two weeks; and she's very cool looking."

"Define _cool_, Miss Kaorin," the Robot Sakaki asked, "Is it some sort of slang you use?"

"Oh, never mind. But I am glad you became my property, even after your creator said that you have glitches."

The maiden blushed and said, "I understand. After all, I am built to perfection; I have been through these matters before."

"Yeah? Please tell me," Kaorin insisted.

Before she could answer, the doorbell rang. Kaorin stepped out to take a bath as the Robot Sakaki answered the door.

"Miss Kaorin, I'll get the door for you," she called out, "I hope you are clean! I'll assist you later!"

She opened the door and saw a spitting image of a mirror; in other words, Sakaki, the REAL Sakaki, was here.

"Oh, hello. My name is Sakaki," she introduced, "I came here to have brunch with Kaorin."

The Maiden started to shake in fear.

"Oh? You must be the Maiden Kaorin bought yesterday," she exclaimed.

"I… you… you look like…" the Maiden Sakaki started to shake and stutter.

"Are you okay?" Sakaki asked.

Her body started to twitch and her head began to smoke.

"I… feel… faint…" her voice dropped down.

Her eyes turned black and collapsed to the ground like a wooden board. The _real _Sakaki panicked and tried to pick her up. But Kaorin appeared and saw what happened.

"Miss Sakaki, what happened?" She cried, "My Maiden! She's…"

"Kaorin, I'm sorry," Sakaki replied, "She saw one glimpse of me and she fainted."

Kaorin cradled the robot's body and sobbed a bit. Sakaki was upset.

"Miss Sakaki, can you get Yomi on the phone, please?" she sobbed, "I don't want to lose her. Not after a malfunction."

She rushed to the phone and called Yomi to help fix the Maiden.

**XXXXX**

Hours later, the Maiden Sakaki was all fixed. She saw a glimpse of the real Sakaki and bowed to her.

"I'm sorry for the trouble earlier," she said, "My name is Model #71515-."

"AHEM!" Kaorin coughed in anger.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Sakaki. I am Kaorin's newly acquired Maiden for Hire."

"Sakaki? You have the same name as me?" The real one asked.

"OH! Isn't that a coincidence?" The robot responded.

Her LED eyes suddenly turned from blue to red.

"Listen, I came here to have brunch with Kaorin at a nice café I used to go to. If it is all right with you, can I come in when we come back?"

Her eyes turned back to normal.

"Uh, yes. I suppose so. Do you mind if I talk to her alone?" The Maiden asked forcefully.

"Okay. I'll wait outside."

Sakaki stepped out the house, leaving the robot Sakaki to talk to Kaorin.

"Miss Kaorin, is she a friend of yours?" Sakaki asked.

Kaorin retorted "Oh, yes. We used to go to school together. But now, we somehow love to hang on occasions."

"Oh?"

Kaorin nodded and asked, "Would you be a dear and clean the rest of the house for the afternoon? Miss Sakaki and I will be chatting together."

The Robot Sakaki confirmed the order. But then she grabbed her hand and hugged her. She was very sad.

"Miss Kaorin, as much as I would love to see you hang out with her," she said, "I still care for you. Please be careful when you leave together. I'll be waiting."

Kaorin left as the Maiden waved goodbye. She shut the door and her eyes began to glow red again.

"This Sakaki girl may affect my services," she whispered, "Maybe I should speak to her about the situation with _her_."

**XXXXX**

At the café, Sakaki and Kaorin chatted together. Sakaki was wondering about the _other _Sakaki and asked Kaorin about her.

"Kaorin, doesn't she look a bit run-down?"

"Oh, no. Sakaki is a very useful Maiden; she can clean everything for me, and let's not forget that she makes an excellent quiche!"

Sakaki then asked, "It's true. A Maiden for Hire _can _be useful. But, aren't Maidens for Hire also double as pleasure units?"

"What? Miss Sakaki, w-w-where did you hear this tripe?" Kaorin stammered.

Sakaki replied, "Well, when Tomo had _her _Maiden, she was egged on about if her Maiden was a pleasure model. As luck would have it, she was right. I asked Yomi and she said that the_ pleasure mode_ can only work on romantic situations."

"Oh, I never knew that. And Yomi built those to perfection. I feel bad about Tomo, going through that moment."

"I know. But she's forgotten about it since then. Ever since her final day of the trial, she decided to keep it under wraps… or at least what Yomi told me."

She then began to blush and asked, "Oh, I'm sorry. But I guess my mind draws far away from those horrifying moments. Sorry."

"Miss Sakaki," Kaorin said as she held her hand, "I believe you. If Tomo had to go through with her urges, then why not me?"

Sakaki looked away and said nothing. She then approached Kaorin and kissed her. Kaorin, who was surprised, stepped back.

"Kaorin… do you think I could be replaced? Can even an android that looks like me be that perfect?"

She swelled up in tears as Kaorin answered, "No, you don't. But you didn't have to kiss me. I mean, how ridiculous is-."

"Kaorin!" Sakaki shouted, and then blushed, "I understand. I feel uncomfortable about being replaced. And… well, the thing is…"

"Oh, come now, don't cry," Kaorin smiled, "It's all nonsense when you say it. But maybe we should ask her if we can."

She got up and paid the bill. However, Sakaki stayed in her booth.

"You go on ahead," she said, "I need some time to think."

Kaorin left the café, leaving Sakaki to brood.

"Has Kaorin gone nuts? This Sakaki has got me feeling stuff I haven't felt before!" She thought, "Kaorin… I... cannot lose you."

**XXXXX**

Back at Kaorin's house, the Maiden Sakaki finished up her chores and began to recharge. Kaorin stepped in and shut the door behind her. She ended up flopping herself in the couch, all exhausted.

"Good evening, Miss Kaorin, did you have a nice walk?" Maiden Sakaki spoke sternly.

"Sakaki, what's with the attitude today?" Kaorin moaned.

She grabbed Kaorin and yelled, "You were with HER, weren't you?"

"Knock it off! Miss Sakaki was just upset over you!" She argued.

"Oh, okay. Was did she say about me?" She asked in a calm manner.

"Well, it feels like if she was being replaced. But I told her that it's not gonna happen; it's all nonsense."

"Nonsense? Synonym for baloney…" The Maiden said, "Is there a point to that?"

Kaorin took a deep breath and asked her, "Sakaki wonders if you were a pleasure droid…"

Robot Sakaki looked away and blushed. She turned to Kaorin and nodded.

"I knew it… Tomo's Maiden was no mystery…" she thought.

She was about to ask her something when Sakaki grabbed her shoulders and spoke in a nervous matter.

"Miss Kaorin, we Maidens for Hire can do anything and _everything_, and that includes carnal pleasures. But… my function has proven to be very useful. I think I should demonstrate it to you."

She then kissed Kaorin on the lips. She began to embrace it for a full 7 minutes. She suddenly started to let go and apologized for her actions.

"I'm sorry," she said, "Even as a robot, it's my sworn duty to cook and clean for you. But, if you don't want to, I cannot stop you."

"No… I guess you're right," Kaorin suggested, "After all, you're function is good for men; not women."

The Robot Sakaki grabbed her arm and yelled, "WRONG! I sense you have a romance for me; or is it that floozy, Sakaki-San?"

"Stop it, Sakaki! You and her are exactly the same!" Kaorin shouted.

"LIAR! She doesn't love you at all! I DO!" She yelled.

She then wrapped her arms around Kaorin and said in a very sultry manner, "I am your Maiden for Hire. And I love you, Miss Kaorin. I _really _do."

"S-S-S-Sakaki? What is the meaning of this?" Kaorin stammered, "I mean, sure I wanted to have your fun, but you know I'm not like that; especially towards a female robot!"

The Maiden hugged her tight and cried, "Oh, Miss Kaorin! Why can't you understand?"

She began to beep.

"Miss Kaorin… I love… you… soooooo… muuuuuuuch…" she said as her voice winds down.

She collapsed onto Kaorin's arms.

"Uh, oh," she thought, "Her battery died. I better recharge her quickly."

She carried her up to her room, but had a strange thought.

"Is she falling in love with me?" Kaorin thought, "I wonder what Yomi will say when she hears the bad news."

She then arrived to her room and plugged the robot in.

"Oh, well; I'll never understand her. Though, I should apologize to Miss Sakaki… and then the _other _Sakaki."

She kissed Sakaki, who was in a seated position and left to the kitchen. Since she is immobilized, Kaorin had to fix the dinner herself. Knowing the Maiden's recharging process, it takes about eight hours to charge. Kaorin worried over Robot Sakaki, but will find out soon enough.

**XXXXX**

At the Maidens for Hire Company office in Kyoto, Yomi got a call from her main engineer.

"Hello, Miss Mizuhara," he said on the phone, "Have you seen one of our Models for the Maiden for Hire services?"

"No, why?" Yomi stated, "But I assume that the Tomo models glitched again?"

"It's one of our old models; she's missing!"

Yomi was shocked. Her eyes bugged out and stood out pounding the desk.

"Engineer, give me the number of the Model!"

"Right! It's model number 715154716!"

Yomi gasped.

"NO!" She thought, "That's the Sakaki model!"

"Uh, Engineer, why are you concerned about that model?"

"Ma'am, it's because she was sent to be dismantled for her defective programming! She was too protective over her owner and was too clingy to let someone take the owner."

"Damn! I should've told the owner sooner!" Yomi growled.

She then had a very shocking thought: _she_ sold the defective Maiden to Kaorin.

"Oh, no! What have I done?" She shrieked, "I better stop her before the same incident occurs!"

"Ma'am?" The engineer called.

She went to her intercom and shouted in a panicked state, "Miss Grey, suspend all my appointments until further notice! Do you hear me? ALL OF THEM! I'm stepping out for an emergency appointment."

"Yes, Miss Mizuhara."

She then went to her phone and shouted to the main engineer, "And as for you: I _foolishly_ sold that Maiden, because she insisted, yet demanded, to give her to her. If Sakaki does anything bad to her, like last time, then you can find a future in the unemployment line! Do you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am!" The engineer croaked, "Please find her!"

She hung up the phone very hard. Yomi realized it now and she immediately ran to her limo to warn Kaorin.

"Kaorin… Damn it! I am such a fool!" She thought aloud.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sakaki: Maiden for Hire**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Following the incident in Kaorin's house, she visited Tomo, who was still in a worried state. She and Tomo chatted together, though when she mentioned the Maidens, including what happened yesterday, she started to giggle a bit.

"I know how you feel," Tomo said, "I had a Maiden of my own, for a free trial basis; but she is just like Sakaki Robot. I mean she and Koyomi were made for being what they are."

"I appreciate it if you refer to my Sakaki as Sakaki, sans Robot," Kaorin stated, "And also, I feel sorry for you that you didn't get your Maiden for keeps after all."

"Yomi told me… that she created Koyomi as a spitting image of her. But when I joked around saying that she looked thinner than her, she gave me a double chop," Tomo said, "And then… everything went black."

"Huh?" Kaorin thought, "What does she mean?"

Tomo then started to grow frustrated.

"I don't remember. Every time I mention those robo-maids, I end up with nightmares! But they are simply a funny situation."

"Like what?" Kaorin asked.

Tomo replied hesitantly, "I… I don't remember."

"What? There's got to be a reason why."

"That's the problem. My memories of owning Koyomi were frazzled, since I owned her. What if… what if I was a Maiden myself, I wonder? I owned a Maiden uniform she made for me."

She showed the maid uniform she got from Koyomi last week. Kaorin was surprised, and had a mere thought.

"Could she be…? NAH!" She thought.

Tomo put the uniform away and smiled, "But now that I mention it, it's all BS compared to what Kagura egged me on for. Though, I cannot remember what she said afterwards either."

Kaorin said nothing and worried about Robot Sakaki.

"Say, do you think one day I'll introduce you to Sakaki, my Maiden?" She asked Tomo.

Tomo nodded and smiled, "You're a great friend. I'm glad you came to me at a moment of your time. And if you see Yomi, tell her that those Maidens deserve to have my services!"

She left the room as Tomo smiled.

"Yomi… I don't know what happened to me, but I hope one day I'll remember what I did with Koyomi."

She _still _couldn't remember that she was once a Maiden. Koyomi's memory wipe she gave her was very useful.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Sakaki arrived at Kaorin's house, only to be introduced by a stern Robot Sakaki, who was not delighted to see her.

"Oh, it's you," she groaned, "I see that Kaorin has a thing for you."

"Sakaki, I am sorry that what happened last night was shocking," the real Sakaki said, "Even you girls can replace someone's likeness and make it your own."

"Come again?" The robot asked.

"Do you think that you could replace me?" She asked.

The robot said nothing. Sakaki was confused; she was very hurt over last night's unconventional action towards Kaorin. She shut the door and asked if she could stay and speak with Kaorin over this whole debauchery. The robot agreed, but also said that Kaorin stepped out for a moment.

She and the Maiden sat by the table in the living room. Sakaki served her some oolong tea in a white dish and cup. As she drank it, she asked Robot Sakaki if she would like some.

"Sorry," she responded, "We Maidens don't drink. Our only food is pure electricity. We charge by the hour, though not monetary."

"Oh, _that's _quite different than what Tomo said recently," she thought.

"Tell me, do you care for Kaorin?" She asked her double.

"Oh, yes. My main function is to care for my owner. Though, even through pleasures, man or woman, I still care for their very health."

Sakaki dropped her cup and was a bit upset.

"Do you robots love?" She yelled, "Do you?"

Her tears rolled down as the Maiden was a bit crossed.

"That's none of your business, Miss Sakaki!" She snapped, "I love her, but not what you think! Ergo, she's not for your sick and twisted sex talk! I was created by Koyomi Mizuhara; she installed most of my programming, including… _that_. I am a wonderful Maiden in Kaorin's eyes. Kaorin is my boss now, and I am grateful for her purchase! But _you _had to keep asking me!"

She got up and approached Sakaki. She grabbed Sakaki by the shoulders and was flushed red with anger.

"But don't you robots have ANY feelings?" She cringed.

"We Maidens are _unlike _your everyday automatons that have no emotions. We act human as we see fit! Why would you ask such arbitrary questions? Because, if you are trying to give me a paradox, it won't work!"

She then caressed her hair up and grinned at her.

"But _this_ will work out between us," she said in a moan, "I don't find you as a friend… but I find you… _attractive_."

She kissed Sakaki and started to make out on the floor.

"No… No… stop… unh, stop it!" The real Sakaki pleaded, but couldn't resist.

They continued on the floor.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Kaorin returned to her home and was upset over what Tomo told her, but had second thoughts. She shook it off as she opened the door. But when she opened the door, she was frightened by the sight she saw: Sakaki was making out with the Maiden Sakaki. Her heart started to tighten and she started to hyperventilate. She then gasped for air as the Robot Sakaki looked up.

"Oh, Miss Kaorin!" She cried, "What a surprise. You're early."

Sakaki got out and was exhausted. Her blouse had a tear on it and her long black hair was messed up.

"Miss Sakaki, what is the meaning of this?" She asked.

"It's not what you think!" Sakaki screamed, "I… I was visiting her and… and…"

She looked at Robot Sakaki and glared at her.

"_YOU _did this!" She hollered, "You had to kiss me from out of nowhere, expecting Kaorin's return, did you?"

"Miss Sakaki, what's going on?" Kaorin asked.

Sakaki said nothing; she ran off in tears to the front door. She suddenly sobbed her way out of Kaorin's house.

"Wait! Miss Sakaki!" She cried.

The Robot Sakaki stopped her.

"Miss Kaorin, it's my fault," she lied, "I tried to stop her, but she was so rambunctious."

She then frowned and said to her, "She also said that she never loved you. You see, she had feelings for you, but not anymore."

"Miss Sakaki… never… loved me?" She sobbed.

Kaorin began to cry. She whimpered out, "Oh, Miss Sakaki, how could you? I love you, but you never do; OH, WHY?"

She cried on the Maiden Sakaki's shoulder as the Maiden grinned evilly.

"Poor Miss Kaorin, I'm sorry you had to go through with this," she replied, "If I knew this would've happen, I'd almost wished that I wasn't created."

Kaorin then turned to her and was crossed.

"Sakaki! It's bad enough that she would betray me, but YOU… you're the worse!"

The Maiden gasped.

"You were supposed to be MY Maiden for Hire! And now this?"

"Miss Kaorin… I'm so sorry."

Kaorin then tried to reach for her neck.

"Miss Sakaki won't speak to me again and you've turned on your master for her," she cringed, "I'm sorry… but I have to deactivate you."

She reached for the button on the back of her neck and placed her finger on it.

"Goodbye, Sakaki; I'll always remember the times we had."

But then, Maiden Sakaki grabbed her arm very fiercely and was angry. Her left eye started to twitch and she faintly sparked.

"You will do no such thing!" She demanded, "Even if you did, my OFF switch is disabled. Off is for losers."

She grasped her wrist and twisted it around. Kaorin screamed in pain.

"Sakak- OW! Sakaki, this is unacceptable! I am your master!" Kaorin shrieked.

"You are, but I want to be reprogrammed… to love you only," Robot Sakaki grinned, "You see, I skimmed through the Maiden for Hire manual while you were busy with Sakaki; and I managed to reprogram my fail-safe circuits, including the one to love anybody."

"But… Sakaki, why?"

"Why? Because, I love you; I may be a Maiden for Hire, but my Pleasure Mode is at high capacity. You'd understand, right? I long… for your love… Miss Kaorin."

Kaorin and Robot Sakaki go close to each other and were about to kiss. But Kaorin stepped back, breaking free of her grip.

"Sakaki! NO! You are disobeying my commands! I don't think I want you to love me, anyway."

She started to grin crooked; her eye twitched again and was growling.

"Kaorin… I need your love. You don't have a choice…"

She went close to Kaorin and said with a mean look on her face, "You want my love. I can cook and clean for you, I can entertain you, and I can show my feelings for you. You cannot resist! YOU HAVE ME! And I'm _yours_… _FOREVER_!Are we clear on all this? Huh? HUH? **HUH?**"

Kaorin was terrified at Maiden Sakaki. She nodded, knowing what she is capable of. Maiden Sakaki let out a cute smile and calmed down; she left to go to the kitchen to cook dinner. She then left Kaorin to think.

"Be patient, my darling," she called in a calm manner, "I will make you my finest entrée with all my love!"

Kaorin pouted and said, "I don't think I want a Maiden for Hire anymore. She's no Maiden; she's like a wife… a _forceful _wife!"

**XXXXX**

The real Sakaki ran down the street, crying. She was upset that she ashamed herself from Kaorin.

"Kaorin," she whimpered as she stopped to a tree.

She dropped down and cried, knowing that she was betrayed by her friend, which she was not. Suddenly, Yomi's limo drove past Sakaki. It stopped, and Yomi stepped out with her briefcase.

"Model #715154716, we found you!" Yomi shouted, "You were due for dismantling long ago!"

Sakaki looked up with tears with her eyes. Yomi was surprised that it wasn't the robot.

"Oh, Sakaki," she said, "What happened?"

Sakaki then explained to Yomi about what happened earlier. Yomi gasped as she heard about Maiden Sakaki's malfunction.

"Oh, I see… it's Kimura all over again," Yomi muttered.

"Kimura? What does _he _have to do with her, that home-wrecking android?" Sakaki shouted.

"He was the last person to own Sakaki, but returned her to us, after she had a malfunction," Yomi replied.

She then told the story on how Maiden Sakaki went haywire at the Kimura household:

"_When we started producing the Maidens for Hire, Mister Kimura was our first customer. He owned a brand new model that looked like Sakaki. She was one of our few originals Maidens, but she had a litch in her programming. She was programmed to obey the owner's every command, but she was solely an antique. She worked for Kimura for four days, but she malfunctioned._

_After the fourth day, Sakaki started to love Kimura; but she had a more direct approach: his wife. When she greeted Sakaki, she started to hug and caress her. It made Kimura cry (which was enjoyable for US); but when he broke up the women, Sakaki threw a fit. She launched an attack on Kimura, only because she was on a hissy fit. Her emotions were extremely wild that she can be very angry, if any. And the worst part was that she nearly killed him. However, as soon as Kimura was about to surrender to her outlandish attacks, Sakaki's batteries completely died down. She was returned to the company in a full refund and was repaired from her glitches. And she was never sold again… until now."_

"So, why was the _other _Sakaki so emotional prone and get super angry every time?" Sakaki asked.

Yomi responded, "That's because she had a glitch in her main AI. Not only she can obey anybody's desires, she can even be independent. After the incident, we named her _defective merchandise_. She was due to be dismantled and thrown away days ago, but Kaorin bought her before the transaction was made. It was a foolish mistake I made; and I should've explained to her about Sakaki, i.e. the Maiden."

Sakaki grew saddened by Yomi's story.

"Yomi, I want to know what brings you here," she asked.

"I was here to disable her programming and explain to Kaorin about her _true _nature," Yomi replied, "But I might be too late. Kaorin could be dead by then."

"No…" Sakaki cried.

She dashed off to Kaorin's house.

"KAORIN!"

"Sakaki, wait!" Yomi cried.

"I think she knows where Kaorin and Sakaki are," she thought aloud, "I better hurry!"

She stepped in the limo and ordered her driver to move.

"Where to, Miss Mizuhara?" The driver asked.

"Follow that girl!" Yomi cried.

The limousine went after Sakaki, who was heading to Kaorin's house, where the Robot Sakaki has her hostage, or likewise.

**XXXXX**

Sakaki and Yomi arrived at the front door, hours later. Sakaki was upset about her Maiden look-alike. Yomi then said that she'll deal with Robot Sakaki alone.

"No. She and I are friends," Sakaki stated, "But, I can do this. Kaorin is my best friend."

"But, Sakaki, she's a very dangerous and defective Maiden," Yomi insisted, "I created the Maidens for Hire, and I promise to stop one of my own models, in case of a system error! Remember, she nearly killed Kimura."

Sakaki sighed and then shouted, "Kaorin is the only girl I cared about! Why can't you understand? I'm not going to let some glorified, psychopathic, rusted-out vacuum cleaner take my friend away!"

Sakaki rushed to the front door as Yomi watched on.

"Sakaki, please save her," she thought and prayed, "All of Japan is depending on you; not to mention my career as a CEO."

She waited outside for Sakaki to return.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sakaki: Maiden for Hire**_

_**Conclusion**_

The Robot Sakaki finished her romantic dinner she cooked. She cooked a big bowl of beef stew and mashed potatoes. She even baked a 3-layered chocolate cake, with a huge pink heart on it. She presented it Kaorin, who was sitting in the table, under protest. She doesn't even know if she is excited for the food or terrified by Robot Sakaki's demands. She then shoved the plate away from her and started to turn green a bit.

"Sakaki, no more!" She pleaded, "How do I know if it isn't poison? I already had your chicken cacciatore and strawberry milkshakes for lunch!"

"My cuisine is very special," the Maiden replied, "I happen to be an excellent chef, consisting of over five thousand worldwide dishes. It's in _all _of our programming."

"Well, I am NOT eating it!" She screamed, "YOU eat it!"

The maiden didn't answer. She grabbed Kaorin by the chin and grabbed a spoon. She scooped up a large spoonful of beef stew and tried to force-feed her. Kaorin tried to slink away, but couldn't. She stuffed the spoon in her mouth and swallowed the food.

"How was it?" The black-haired robot asked.

"Uh… it was…" Kaorin whimpered in fear, but then in joy, "Delicious!"

"Goody gumdrops!" She cheered, "OPEN WIDE! Time for seconds! And the minute we finish, the sooner we have bath time!"

She grabbed a big wooden spoon and scooped up the beef stew and potatoes at once, and tried to force-feed her again. Kaorin, all trembled up, begged that she couldn't fit it in her mouth, but the Maiden said otherwise. As the spoon nearly touched her lips, the real Sakaki broke down the kitchen door.

"Get your hands off my friend, you little walking microwave oven!" She hollered.

"How rude!" The robot snapped.

"Miss Sakaki?" Kaorin shouted.

She saw Kaorin being forced to eat by the Maiden; she was livid.

"Is _this _what you have become?" She screamed, "I am ashamed of knowing you… Sakaki!"

The Maiden dropped the spoon, got off of Kaorin, and pulled out a dinner fork. She thought she held a knife. She threatened to cut her in the skin.

"Why? Why are you doing this to her?" Sakaki pleaded.

The robot replied, with her left eye twitching, "Becaue I love her! Miss Kaorin is my lover now!"

"You… you defective model!" Sakaki screamed, "You belong in the junkyard; not in a household!"

"Miss Sakaki, what's going on? What are you talking about?" Kaorin called out.

Sakaki then said that the Robot Sakaki was a substandard unit. The robot began to growl and shouted, "That's all in the past! I have Kaorin now! I am programmed to do everything to Kaorin; even if it means hurting you in the process!"

She dropped the fork and continued, "But then, I love _you_, Sakaki. Your body is as perfect as mine. You have everything that matches my credentials, including your (CENSORED)-inch sized chest."

Sakaki covered her chest in embarrassment.

"And do you know why I hated your guts?" The Maiden continued, "You are the spitting image of me! You're nothing more than a copy of me! I _always _hated you, because Miss Kaorin thinks of you as a cool girl! She loves you… but for admiration! What gives you the right to call her your friend?"

Sakaki shook in horror. She was about to say something, but the Maiden Sakaki held Kaorin and stuffed her face into her chest. She stroke Kaorin's hair and said to Sakaki, "My Miss Kaorin will be of NO use for you anymore. You have proven earlier to be nothing more than an overachieving love hound! Why not go away and let her Maiden for Hire, that's me, tend to her every whim."

Kaorin was suffocating, even though her face was smothering to Maiden Sakaki's chest. Sakaki couldn't take no more. She got angry and shouted at her at the top of her lungs, "KAORIN IS NOT YOUR TOY!"

The Maiden Sakaki dropped Kaorin, who was flushed with red, with a combination of fear, as well.

"I never knew she was soft…" she muttered.

The Maiden Sakaki asked, "Well, do you have the reason _why _you care for my girl, or is there an inch of your stupid D-cups for brains, that you cannot see our love for what it is?"

Sakaki started to look sad. She looked down and started to shake. The Maiden tried to make her talk, but couldn't.

"Kaorin…" she whispered, "Kaorin… is my…"

The Maiden approached her and tried to kiss her. She then whispered in her ear, "Tell me… do you love me? You know you do. You cannot fight it. I am programmed for pleasures, no matter what gender it is."

She caved in, "I… Kaorin… I only…"

Her face started to flush a deep red. She couldn't move; she was frozen stiff in nervousness.

"Oh, Sakaki… how long have you missed me?" The Maiden whispered.

Sakaki and the robot kissed, as Kaorin woke up and saw them kissing. She began to cry.

"Miss Sakaki… wh- why? No, why?" She sobbed.

Sakaki and her double stopped kissing. She was blushing from her cheeks, but then she let out an angry scowl. She shoved the Maiden down to the table, breaking it in pieces. There was food everywhere.

The robot whimpered, "You little harlot! After all I've done to cook a delicious meal for her, this is how you think of me?"

Kaorin got up and demanded a full refund for the Maiden's services. Though, she didn't realize that she didn't pay her at all; it was for two weeks, free of charge. Sakaki then approached the Maiden, who was crying.

She shouted with tears in her eyes, "Whether you are a machine or human, it makes no difference. You may look like me, but you'll _never _be happy. Do you hear me? I love Kaorin! I have NO love for an out-of-date, malfunctioning, piece of garbage, like you! Kaorin is my friend! I cannot let her ruin her life, because of a love-hungry doppelganger! I want you to leave her alone! You're Kaorin's Maiden for Hire! The least you can do is ACT LIKE ONE!"

"Sakaki…"

"Miss Sakaki, thank you for understanding, but I must regret to inform you about one thing," Kaorin said as she approached Sakaki.

She then grabbed her blouse and cringed, "I want you… not a Maiden for Hire. Sakaki… I miss you. I don't need a maid to care for me. I care for… you."

Sakaki wept tears of joy. She hugged Kaorin and was ecstatic. But as they were about to kiss…

"Kaorin!" The Maiden Sakaki whimpered, "You're… you're leaving me?"

Kaorin turned away from her and said nothing. The robot began to twitch again; she started to spark and her LED eyes glow a bright infrared. She got up and was furious.

She spoke in a strained voice, "I understand. I am your Maiden for Hire, Kaorin! My job is to cook, clean, and entertain you to your heart's content. I am also programmed for being with you on your every whim and need. And yet, you have found a girl you love, whether admiration or romance. Now you wish to no longer have my services in your humble abode; that I can understand from you. I love you, with all my heart, soul, and circuitry. But…"

She broke off a table leg and swung it like a baseball bat. Sakaki and Kaorin were terrified, as Robot Sakaki huffed.

"But if I cannot have someone I love… NO ONE CAN!"

She swung the leg at them.

"Miss Sakaki!" Kaorin shrieked.

Sakaki grabbed her arm and cried, "This way! We have to run!"

They ran off; the Maiden Sakaki kept swinging around, smashing everything she saw in her way.

"That Maiden for Hire has gone berserk!" Sakaki screamed.

Meanwhile, outside Kaorin's house, Yomi heard the loud crashes from inside.

"This doesn't look good," she thought, "I better go in and hurry, before it's too late."

She banged the front door, but it was locked. She tried to open it in fierce might, but failed.

Kaorin and Sakaki ran to the bedroom; they shut the door and locked it. The Maiden followed them and tried to break the door down. She banged her fists at the door and shouted, "You cannot stay in her forever! I'm going to kill you!"

Sakaki and Kaorin, from behind the door, held onto each other and quivered in fear.

"I knew it," Sakaki thought, "It seems that what Yomi said was true. No wonder she was defective. I'm sorry, Mr. Kimura; I'm sorry, Kaorin."

"Miss Sakaki," Kaorin cried to her, "No matter what, I still love you. I'm sorry I went to the trouble and bought a robot maid. Next time, I'll think before I'll buy… that is, if we survive."

She cried on Sakaki's shoulder, as Sakaki was in tears.

"Kaorin, listen to me," she said, "No matter what, if we die, we'll _always_ be together. I didn't mean to hurt you after all these years. Promise me one thing…"

Kaorin then said, "What?"

She whispered something to Kaorin's ear; Kaorin blushed. What was it?

"OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!" The Robot Sakaki shrieked, "You can-n-n-n-n-not stay here longer! Let me in! I just want to kiss-iss-iss-kill-ll-ll-ll you!"

"Psycho android! Can't you take a hint?" Sakaki screamed, "You're insane; and that coming from a Maid who can flawlessly be able to provide services to users!"

Kaorin began to whimper, "I'm scared… I'm scared…"

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed, as she continued to pound.

She started to shake and spark. It seems she is starting to malfunction.

"Please, Miss Sakaki… Kiss me." Kaorin pleaded, "If she break through the door, I want our last moment on Earth to be our dying love. It's our only chance!"

Sakaki blushed and looked away. She was embarrassed that even though she'll die, she's about to kiss the girl who had a crush on. Unfortunately, they didn't.

The Maiden Sakaki began to grow _livid beyond belief!_ She continuously banged on the bedroom door, shouting to get Kaorin out. However, some of her skin started to tear from her face and arms and legs. She then pounded even more. And then, it happened…

"Kaorin!" She cried in a distorted manner, "Come out! I love you! I-I-I-I-I-I love you… with all my… _ERROR! _Heart and soul! _ERROR! SYSTEM ERROR! _Kaorin, why can-can-can-can-can't-t-t-t-t-t-t you understand-and-and-and! _ERROR! FILE #6E20 NOT RESPONDING! _KAORIN! KAO-! _SHUTDOWN IMMINENT! SYSTEM FAILURE! _-RIN!"

They continued to hold each other as the Maiden continued to overheat, while trying to break the door down. The lights in her eyes flashed wildly, and a brief spark snapped from her circuitry. She started to move slightly slowly, as her voice slowly dropped. She was smoking from her body and her dress began to rip a bit.

"GO AWAY!" Kaorin shrilled.

"Kaorin… _Malfunction! _Kaorin… _Maiden file code K161N350 corrupted! Maiden unit must shutdown! _Kaorin…" she kept speaking; her eye twitched after every time she said her name, as her body went slower and slower.

"Kaorin… Kaorin… Kaaaaaaaaaaaoriiiii…" her voice winded down.

She froze in place, with her raised right arm, balled up in a fist, on the door, and the left arm flailing down. Her entire body started to spew smoke; and part of her face slightly melted from the heat.

They got out of the bedroom, after hearing that the Maiden had stopped. Kaorin looked at the robot's blank eyes and began to cringe.

"Oh, Sakaki, I'm sorry you had to go like this…" she whimpered, as she approached her face.

But as she touched it, she pulled her hands away from her hot face, nearly burning them.

"Miss Sakaki… she's gone, isn't she?" Kaorin asked.

Sakaki nodded and responded, "All she ever wanted was someone who wanted her love. But now, she has been torn apart on the inside, _physically _and_ literally…_"

Yomi entered the room and found the Maiden Sakaki, broke down and smoking. As she approached her, her back panel exploded, causing her circuitry to emit a black smoke. Yomi jumped aside and was upset.

"Poor Sakaki… you wanted love… but you've lost everything up to now," she thought aloud.

She turned to Sakaki and Kaorin, who were crying. They told her what happened and were so scared. Yomi then called her company and told her to pick up the broken robot. She then apologized to Kaorin.

"Oh, Kaorin, I am so sorry," she said, "If there's anything I should do… you name it. I am grateful to you, since you and Sakaki stopped one of my outdated models; so I am offering you a free Maiden for Hire and a lifetime guaranteed free contract and warranty. I'm only doing this because you two are my friends."

Kaorin blushed and was later traumatized. She refused to accept her offer, but Sakaki did.

"_I'll_ accept. But on one condition…"

"Name it…" Yomi glared.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the Maiden for Hire factory, the inactive Maiden Sakaki was rolling down the conveyor belt, slowly being taken apart. All Kaorin could do was watch on in sadness, knowing that she made a foolish mistake of purchasing a flawed, yet psychopathic, robot. She cried on Sakaki's shoulder; Sakaki cried as well.

"Don't worry," she blubbered, "It was for the best."

"No, that's not it…" Kaorin sobbed, "I didn't get my refund!"

She wailed as Sakaki was puzzled. Yomi then whispered to Sakaki, "You're gift will be arriving in two to three weeks."

"What was that now?" Kaorin asked.

Yomi stammered, "Oh, nothing. AHEM! Anyways, I would like to thank you on your services for Maidens for Hire. And I am truly sorry for all the damages Sakaki made. She _will_ be handy in Maidens for Hire as spare parts."

"Anything to help out a fellow high school classmate," Sakaki smiled, "And give our regards to Kimura, who had to go through what we just encountered."

"WHAT? M-M-M-M-M-Mr. Kimura?" Kaorin shrieked, "_HE _HAD A MAIDEN LIKE HER?"

She was wailing like crazy, knowing that Kimura didn't die; which would've been good for Kaorin.

"Kaorin, it's okay. Let's go home," Sakaki said.

"But, Miss Sakaki," Kaorin asked, "What about what you said last night?"

Sakaki stammered and was flushed beet red. It's safe to say that what she said to Kaorin was _kind of _personal. Kaorin let out a giggle and kissed Sakaki on the cheek, thanking her for saving her earlier; they left the factory hand-to-hand. Yomi watched on with a smile as the remnants of the Robot Sakaki fell into the discarded pile of parts. Suddenly, she got a phone call on her cell.

"Hello?" She answered, "A collect call from England? Okay, I'll accept."

"Hey, Yomi! How ya doing?" A female voice called, who was familiar.

Yomi started to swell in tears as she heard a familiar voice again. But that's another story for another time…

**XXXXX**

Three weeks later, Sakaki got a package from the Maidens for Hire Company in Tokyo. She opened the box, revealing a robot maiden that looked like Kaorin, but with bright brown short hair and a purple and cyan-trimmed maid outfit with a Neco Coneco pattern stitched on its skirt hem. She pulled her out and plugged her in.

As it turned out from earlier:

"_I'll accept, but on one condition…" Sakaki said, as she was offered a free Maiden._

"_Name it…" Yomi sneered._

_She whispered into her ear, "I want a Maiden for Hire, to look a bit like Kaorin."_

_Yomi smiled, "It's a deal. But custom Maidens cannot be manufactured for 2-6 business days. Are you sure you want to do this?"_

"_I can handle the wait!" Sakaki cried, "I think I want to give it a try."_

She turned on her Maiden by pressing the red button on her neck. The Maiden Kaorin made noises and suddenly opened her LED brown eyes. She moved a bit and turned to Sakaki. She bowed and smiled.

"Hello, my master," she said in a cheerful manner, "I am your Maiden for Hire. I am your custom made model, Model #51M8R16, by special request; I am here for your guaranteed service. I will cook for you, clean for you, and even help you with anything you desire. My name is Kaori."

Sakaki blushed as she is happy to hear Kaori's _automated _voice, similar to the real Kaorin. She bowed and introduced herself to her and said that she would like to be called Miss Sakaki.

"Oh, what a pretty name," Kaori said, "How may I serve you, Miss Sakaki?"

**XXXXX**

Perhaps _that _certain story is better off untold… don't you think?

**The End**


End file.
